The present invention relates to a percussion surface apparatus which can be applied to a practice percussion instrument or an electronic percussion instrument.
As a percussion surface apparatus which can be applied to a practice percussion instrument or an electronic percussion instrument, an apparatus is available which is configured so as to provide a percussion feeling that is similar to that of an acoustic percussion instrument (for example, see JP-A-11-212566).
FIG. 6(a) is a sectional view showing the configuration of the vicinity of the center of a head 100 of the percussion surface apparatus. In the vicinity of the center of the head 100, as shown in FIG. 6(a), a buffer member 101 is in contact with the rear side.
In the head 100, the percussion surface is configured by a net-like material. The buffer member 101 has a three-layer stack structure, and includes: an abrasion resistant layer 101a made of an abrasion resistant material; a low-elasticity layer 101b made of a low-elasticity material; and a high-elasticity layer 101c made of a high-elasticity material.
In order to absorb a percussion impact, the low-elasticity layer 101b is made of a low-elasticity material. Specifically, the low-elasticity layer is used for suppressing bounce of percussion caused by a beater, and excessive vibration of the vibration membrane, and improving the percussion feeling, and formed by a polyurethane sponge or the like. The high-elasticity layer 101c is a layer which is provided in order to, even when the low-elasticity layer 101b is compressively deformed by long-term percussion, maintain a state where the front end of the buffer member 101 is in contact with the head 100. When the low-elasticity layer 101b is directly struck by a beater through the head 100, the layer is abraded in a short period of time. The abrasion resistant layer 101a prevents the low-elasticity layer from being abraded. As the material of the abrasion resistant layer, a material which is abrasion resistant, and which is air-permeable to some extent so that, even when the material is struck by a beater, sound is hardly generated is suitably used. For example, a non-woven fabric or the like is employed.
In the related-art percussion surface apparatus, the percussion surface is configured by a net-like material or specifically a net-like fabric, and therefore has lower durability. In order to solve the problem, a percussion surface apparatus in which the head including a percussion surface is made of rubber has been used.
FIG. 6(b) is a sectional view showing an example of related-art percussion surface apparatus in which the head is made of rubber. Also in the percussion surface apparatus, a buffer member 111 having a three-layer stack structure is in contact with the rear side of the vicinity of the center of the head 110.
The buffer member 111 includes: an abrasion resistant layer 111a made of an abrasion resistant material; a low-elasticity layer 111b made of a low-elasticity material; and a high-elasticity layer 111c made of a high-elasticity material. Each of the three layers 111a to 111c is formed by a polyurethane sponge.
In the percussion surface apparatus, a percussion sensor 113 which detects vibrations of the head 110 is disposed on a sensor board 112 which is interposed between the low-elasticity layer 111b and the high-elasticity layer 111c. 
In the related-art percussion surface apparatus, the rear surface of the head 110 is in contact with the low-elasticity layer 111b formed by a low-density polyurethane sponge, through the thin abrasion resistant layer 111a. Therefore, a struck part of the head 110 is extremely dented by percussion with a beater on the head, and, in accordance with this, also the low-elasticity layer 111b is dented. When the apparatus is used for a long term, as a result, a portion in the vicinity of the struck part of the low-elasticity layer 111b is compressively deformed, and the percussion feeling is impaired. In order to solve the problem, a percussion surface apparatus in which a plastic plate is interposed between the head and a buffer member has been used.
FIG. 6(c) is a sectional view showing an example of the related-art percussion surface apparatus which is configured as described above. A plastic plate 122 is interposed between the head 120 and a buffer member 121.
The buffer member 121 has a two-layer stack structure, and includes: a layer 121a which is formed by a polyurethane sponge; and a layer 121b which is formed by a nonwoven fabric.
In the percussion surface apparatuses of FIGS. 6(a) and 6(c), although not shown, a percussion sensor is disposed in a position which is remote from the buffer member 101 or 121.
In the above-described related-art percussion surface apparatuses, particularly in the percussion surface apparatus of FIG. 6(b) however, the layer 111 formed by a polyurethane sponge is in contact with the rear surface of the head 110, and, when weak percussion is applied to the head, it is therefore impossible to obtain light percussion feeling which may be obtained from an acoustic percussion instrument. This occurs because, in the case where a force (percussion) is applied to a polyurethane sponge, only a part to which the force is applied is deformed as shown in FIG. 5(b), the force is absorbed only by the part, and therefore a large reaction force is generated.
In the related-art percussion surface apparatus of FIG. 6(c), by contrast, the plastic plate 122 is disposed in front of the buffer member 121, and, when percussion is applied to the apparatus, the whole buffer member 121 is therefore compressed, so that a large reaction force is generated. Also in the related-art percussion surface apparatus, when weak percussion is applied to the head, namely, it is impossible to obtain light percussion feeling which may be obtained from an acoustic percussion instrument.